ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Gamma: Episode 3
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburaya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Title: Escape the Stone Monster Gorgon! Appears: The Light: Ultraman Gamma Stone Monster: Gorgon Prologue A stone flying saucer flew through space, passing the moon. It was Gorgon, a saucer beast. Saucer Beasts are kaiju that can transform into a flying saucer form. Gorgon was one of them. He entered Earth's atmosphere, and broke through the clouds. He landed on the top of a mountain, and transformed into his true form, a bipedal monster with snake-like "hair" that was made entirely of stone. Raising his arms to the sky, he shrunk down to human size and began to descend the mountain. Chapter 1 An alley in Tokyo A man walked down a dark alley at night. Dim lights flickered from buildings nearby, and strange shadows crept across the walls. A shuffling sound came from behind the man. He turned, revealing Gorgon. The creature fired a beam from his hand and turned the man to stone. A rooftop in Tokyo Another man sat looking at the stars. As he stared, a strange shadow fell over him. The man looked up, just to be turned to stone. The Above Alley The SMART team stared at the petrified man. He was frozen in mid-scream, his arms as if pushing something away. Hikari Yamato glanced over the statue. A faint green aura surrounded the man, but none of the normal humans could se it. He walked around to the back of the statue, muttering to himself about aliens. As he walked back, a man raced up to the scene. "Another statue gasp has been gasp been found." he gasped "What? Where?" several members of SMART said at once. The team piled into their cars, and sped off to the building where the second man had been petrified. As they approached the statue, they never noticed the second one teleport behind them... Chapter 2 Hikari whirled around to meet the charging "statue". The creature's snake "hair" lashed out as he shot directly into its chest, sending it tumbling off the roof, to the ground below. A deafening roar sounded and a massive form of Gorgon rose to meet them... and grew, and grew, and grew. "MOVE" the captain yelled, as the SMART team left the building. All except Hikari. The Ultra Host whipped out his Gamma Light and transformed into Ultraman Gamma! Ultra and Saucer Beast battled it out, with Gorgon's snake "hair" snapping at anything, even each other. The fighting moved off from the buildings, with the giants dueling in the outskirts of the city. Gorgon let loose his abilities, snake "hair" lashing while he spat fire. Gamma dodged the serpents, but the fire caught him in the chest, stunning him. The saucer beast took advantage of the distraction, and let loose with his stone beam. Ultraman Gamma began to petrify, starting at his feet and moving up. "Vveedoom. Vveedoom." Gamma's color timer began flashing red... Chapter 3 Gamma crossed him hands over his forehead crystal, as the stone moved up to his waist. With an effort, he drew in energy, causing his hands and crystal to glow red. In a flash of light, Gamma was free of the rocks, and his body had become red and silver. Gorgon roared and stepped back in surprise. This time Gamma used the distraction, and landed two powerful punches on the saucer beast's face. The stone armor cracked, and the beast howled. Gamma spread his arms, gathered energy, and formed a sphere of energy. He hurled it at Gorgon, who was quickly covered in energy. Then he exploded. The Ultra leapt up, into the sky, and flew away... Trivia *The beginning of chapter 1 is based on ''Ultraman ''episode 5, in which the episode opened with the monster Greenmons killing several people before it switches to the SSSP. Category:Ultraman Gamma Continuity Category:Ultraman Gamma Episodes Category:Zombiejiger